Ehem Efraht
by BlackMyotismon
Summary: Die Kirche, die Ritter des Ghoulsterns und der Messiahs liefern sich DEN Kampf um die Zukunft


Ehem Efraht

Prolog

Die Nacht hatte sich gegen das kleine Dorf verschworen.... zusammen mit Sturm und Regen geißelte sie jedes Haus, ohne Rücksicht darauf zu nehmen, wer oder was in ihm war. So nahm der nächtliche Sturm auch keine Rücksicht auf das kleine Haus, in dem gerade die letzten Vorbereitungen für eine Niederkunft statt fanden und in dem auf den Arzt gewartet wurde, der sich mit einem Schirm bewaffnete nur langsam gegen den Sturm ankämpfend voran arbeiten konnte. Doch schließlich konnte auch der Sturm den alten Doktor nicht wirklich stoppen, auch wenn er ihm auf den letzten Metern vor der Tür noch seines Schirmes beraubte. Er musste nicht klopfen, den schon bevor der Schirm in die Luft gerissen worden war, hatte sich die Tür geöffnet und eine Pfad von Licht zeigte nun deutlich das sie noch immer offen stand, um den Doktor hinein zu lassen. Diese schlüpfte schnell hinein und warf den nassen Mantel ab, ohne auf dessen Aufenthaltsort zu achten, stürmte er in das Zimmer aus dem ein lautes stöhnen zu hören war. Rings um das Bett, in dem die Frau lag, hatten sich die Angehörigen versammelt und blickten den Doktor ängstlich an. Die ängstlichen Blicke waren nicht deswegen so betrübt, weil die Niederkunft so kurz bevorstand, sonder weil die Mutter kaum mehr war als eine weiße Puppe. Der Doktor fühlte ihr den Puls, horchte sie ab... und bat die Familie komplett darum den Raum zu verlassen und zu warten, bis er sie wieder hinein rief. Nur zögernd gingen die Angehörigen aus dem Zimmer.... nicht nur wegen der Angst darum das die werdende Mutter krank sein könnte, sondern auch weil der Doktor einen Ruf hatte, der einiges zu wünschen übrig ließ. Zwar war er einer der besten Ärzte der gesamten Provinz, doch leider schien er einem Kult anzugehören, der die Mächte der Magie ausübte und so blieben einige der Angehörigen an der Tür stehen und lauschten nach möglichen Zaubersprüchen, die der alte Mann vor sich her murmeln könnte. Doch sie hörten nichts... und das obwohl der Doktor leiser zu der Frau sagte:

"Es schmerzt mich mehr als alles dir das zu sagen, aber nur einer von euch kann diese Nacht überleben... du oder dein Kind."

Die Mutter hatte schon zuvor reglos dagelegen, doch nun war es mehr als nur das bloße nicht bewegen ihres Körpers... ihre Seele hatte den Kampf ums eigene überleben aufgegeben.

"Wenn Gott mich schwach gemacht hat, dann soll es so sein... bitte... bitte tut alles um mein Kind auf die Welt zu bringe."

Der Doktor nickte stumm und begann dann in seiner Arzttasche herum zu wühlen, bis er einen Löffel und eine kleine Flasche hervor gefördert hatte.

"Es schmerzt mich... aber ich werde dieses Kind auf die Welt bringen... und ich werde ihm erzählen was seine Mutter für ihn getan hat. Wenn du das hier trinkst,"

sagte er und hielt ihr die Flasche vor die Augen

"wirst du einschlafen und nur noch bei Gott selbst aufwachen."

Die Frau war zu schwach geworden um noch zu reden und so öffnete sie nur den Mund .. wartet... sah wie der Doktor ein wenige der Flüssigkeit auf den Löffel tropfte... und schluckte dann. Wenige Moment später waren alle Schmerzen von ihr gewichen... sie spürte auch nicht mehr die Hand des Doktors der die ihre fest hielt... sie sah nur noch wie ein paar Tränen unter der Brille des Mannes hervor kamen... dann schlief sie ein und wachte tatsächlich im Garten Gottes auf. Als der Doktor die Augen der Frau geschlossen sah ließ er ihre Hand los und nahm ein kleines scharfes Messer in die Hand.

"Bitte Gott... lass dieses Skalpell das Kind gut zur Welt bringen und diese alten Hände keine Fehler machen...."

Dann begann er.... langsam arbeitete er sich mit dem Skalpell durch das Fleisch der Mutter...........................

**An einem entfernten Ort.....**

"Oh Herr der Hölle !!! Oh Herr der Dunkelheit !!! Herr aller Dinge die sind, wahren und sein werden !!! Wir deine Diener stehen hier um aus diesem Becken dein Kind hervor zu holen... erweise uns diese Gnade... lasse uns dein Kind zu Größe und Stärke heran wachsen sehen... auf das es uns und den Rest der Welt verzehrt !!!"

Ein Chorus von Stimmen schrie exstatisch:

"Wir bitten die Herr erfülle unsere Bitte !"

"OH HERR !!!! Hier siehst du die Jungfrau die wir als erstes Fleisch für dein Kind spenden wollen !"

Der junge Frau wurde der Beutel vom Haupt genommen.... ihre schönen blonden Haare hingen ihr im Gesicht, ihre wundervolle zarte Haut war über all mit Messer geritzt worden. Sie stand unter Drogen... Drogen der Gehorsamkeit... der absoluten Gehorsamkeit.

"OH HERR !!!! Siehe dieses junge Geschöpf... ein Weib des Guten und des Lichtes..... wir opfern sie dir... auf das aus ihrem reine Fleisch dein Kind geformt werden möge."

Auf einen Wink des Hohepriesters hin, ging die Frau zum Becken... einer kleine Taufmulde... angefüllt mit dem roten Blut unschuldiger Wesen. Sie hielt nur einen Schriet vor dem Becken inne... von hinten riss ihr einer der Priester die letzten Fetzen von Kleidung vom Laib. Im Fackellicht war ihr nackter Körper mit seinen bizarren Schnittwunden ein Schauspiel für sich... doch die Priester johlten auf nicht wegen ihrer Geilheit auf das Mädchen.... sondern einzig weil das Blut zu kochen begann.

"Habt Dank oh Meister.... hab Dank das wir die sein dürfen die dem Anfang vom Ende beiwohnen dürfen....."

Von zwei Priestern gestützt stieg das Mädchen in die Mitte des Beckens, nur bis zu ihren Fersen stand sie in dem brodelnden Blut, als sie plötzlich viel. Mit dem Fall schien die Macht der Drogen zu verpuffen... den als sie wieder zu sehen war schlug sie wie wild um sie und kreischte... doch sie richtete sich nicht mehr auf... sie paddelte als sei sie nur an der Oberfläche eines Ozeans... einem Ozean dessen Grund Hunderte von Metern unter ihr lag. Keiner der Priester half ihr... sie alle hatten die Stirn auf den Boden gepresst und sangen still vor sich hin. Plötzlich erstarben ihre Anstrengungen und sie blieb im Blut versunken... auch das Brodeln erstarb. Ein nervöses murmeln ging zwischen den Priestern um, doch der Hohepriester richtet sich langsam auf und lächelte.

"Danke Herr das du unser Opfer akzeptiert hast... nun bitte ich dich.. zeige uns unseren neune Meister auf Erden."

Und es geschah. Langsam erhob sich aus dem Blut eine Gestalt... umspült von Blut.... Blut rann überall an ihm herab... ein nackter Junge stand im Blut.. in dem Blut in dem er geboren war.

**Während dessen an einem verborgenen Teil der Welt**

_"Schnell weckt Danivan ! Alle an die Waffen !"_

Der Ruf der Wache setzte sich von Mund zu Mund gegeben fort, wie ein Lauffeuer verbreitete sich der Ruf und kaum das die ersten Wachen der heiligen Hallen auf ihren Posten standen, war niemand mehr am schlafen.

"Bringt schnell Wasser hinein...."

"Hauptmann beruhigt euch ! Was ist geschehen ?"

Erschrocken drehte sich der Hauptmann der Wache um und als er erkannte wer da hinter ihm aufgetaucht war sank er auf die Knie und küsste ängstlich den Saum des Nachtmantels den die Gestalt trug.

"Oh verzeiht mir eure Heiligkeit... aber seht selbst.... der Guhlstern ist am Himmel erschienen... der Feind Gottes ist erwacht. Wir müssen ....."

"Wir müssen die Ruhe bewahren Hauptmann. Gebt den Befehl sich wieder schlafen zu legen."

"Ja aber eure Heiligkeit....."

Der Legister legte nur einmal die Finger auf den Mund und ging dann an dem Hauptmann vorbei, dich gefolgt von einigen jungen Novizen die darum bemüht waren, den Nachtmantel des Herren der Kirche auf Erden nicht durch den Schmutz schleifen zu lassen. Doch der alte Mann achtete nicht auf die Bemühungen seiner kleinen jungen Diener, schnellen schlurfenden Schrittes war er neben dem Fernrohr das auf dem kleinen Balkon der Sanktianischen Förie angebracht war.

"Eure Heiligkeit..... Eure Helligkeit..."

Müde lächelnd drehte sich der alte Mann zu Danivan um.

"Danivan ich fühle mich so Müde... bitte bringe mich in meine Gemächer."

"Natürlich eure Heiligkeit."

Mit einer kleinen Geste verscheuchte Danivan, der die rechte Hand des Legister war ,die jungen Novizen davon und ging langsam neben dem Legister her, der plötzlich sehr Alt geworden zu sein schien. Inzwischen hatten sich die Wachen der Sanktianischen Förie wieder in ihre Quartiere zurückgezogen und nur einige der Priester und Mönche die zu Gast waren fragten sich untereinander aus. Schweigend gingen die beiden Männer durch die großen ehrwürdigen Hallen und Gänge, bis sie schließlich vor der großen Flügeltür des Legister angelangt waren.

"Legister Lerinis.... darf ich euch etwas fragen ?"

"Sei nicht so förmlich Danivan, was möchtest du wissen ?"

"Glaubt ihr das die Mutter Kirche diesen Sturm überstehen wird ?"

Seufzend schritt der Legister durch den dunklen Torbogen.

"Die Mutter Kirche ist ein mächtiger Baum in dieser Welt geworden, doch wer weiß wie viele Blätter oder gar alte Äste dieser Sturm abbrechen wird...."

Danivan war im Licht der Fackeln stehen geblieben und blickte voller Trauer hinter dem Legister her, der sich bereits wieder in sein Bett gelegt hatte. Während Danivan die Tür schloss fiel ihm die dunkle Bedrücktheit auf die diese heiligen Hallen in dieser Nacht zu füllen schien.

"Schlaft gut eure Heiligkeit... Gott behüte euch."

Kapitel 1

Schatten über Krus Lirim

"Mutter wo steckt der Junge schon wieder ? Er sollte mir beim Holz hacken helfen !"

Langsam kam die Großmutter aus dem Haus, in der Hand noch eine Kartoffel und ihr Schälmesser.

"Sei nicht so streng mit ihm.... Gestern hat er alleine denn ganzen Tag Holz gehackt ! Ich habe ihn an den See geschickt, er soll sich etwas ausruhen."

"Mutter du bist zu weichherzig zu meinem Kind!"

Die alte Frau lächelte ihren Sohn an und meinte dann während sie zurück in die Küche schlurfte.

"Ja mag sein.... doch so weichherzig war ich auch schon mit dir."

während dessen am See von Krus Lirim

Langsam ging Ying der Spaß an seinem Spiel verloren, schon wieder war ein Stein nicht wie gewünscht über die Wasseroberfläche geglitten, sondern einfach untergegangen. Einen letzten Stein wollte er noch werfen, dann würde er noch ein Stück weiter gehen und sich vielleicht auf einem Baum einen dicken Ast suchen, den er für ein Nickerchen benutzen konnte. Dieses Wurf wollte er mit einem Erfolg verbinden... konzentriert ließ er den Stein durch seine Hand gleiten, spannte die Muskeln seines Armes ..... und warf ihn dann. Einen Moment konnte er seinen Augen nicht trauen, doch dieses mal war es ihm gelungen ! Immer wieder setzte der Stein auf der Wasseroberfläche auf, doch er versank nicht wie seine Vorgänger sondern flog immer wieder ein Stück weiter.

"5,6,7,8,9...."

Fröhlich hatte Ying, der mit seinen 12 Jahren schon sehr an seinen eigenen Erfolgen interessiert war, hatte er aufmerksam mitgezählt wie oft der Stein wieder in die Luft stieg, doch nun war er versunken.... und das obwohl er doch gerade erst wieder aufgestiegen war. Verwirrt strich sich Ying über das fein geschnittene Gesicht und rieb sich die blauen Augen, denn der Stein lag plötzlich wieder auf der Wasseroberfläche. Ying wich leicht erschrocken zurück, doch eh er sich versah sauste der Stein auf ihn zu und landete sehr schmerzlich in seinem Bauch. Schreck und Schmerz ließen ihn sich kurz zusammen krümmen und sich den Bauch halten. Der Stein lag vor seinen Füßen, oder war es nicht der Stein ? Seine Farbe hatte sich verändert ! Vorher ein gewöhnlicher grauer Stein war er nun zu einem schwarzem Stück erkalteter Lava geworden. Ying der schon immer recht schmerzempfindlich gewesen wahr, blickte nur auf den Stein, nicht aber auf den See.... so war es nicht verwunderlich das die Stimme die nach ihm rief ihn so erschreckte das er auf seinen Hintern fiel.

"Wie kannst du es wagen mich zu wecken ! Selbst du Kind des Lichtes wirst dafür bezahlen !"

Die Tränen in seinen Augen wurden davon gespritzt als er sie aufriss und die Wasserhexe über den See auf ihn zusausen sah. Ying blieb erschrocken am Ufer liegen und sah wie der schlangenartige Körper der Hexe auf in zuraste, immer eine kleine Bugwelle vor sich verdrückend und ohne den giftgrünen Blick von ihm zu nehmen. Plötzlich, schnellte einer ihrer schuppigen Arme hervor, ihrer langen sichelförmigen Fingernägel blitzen auf wie Klingen aus Stahl. Ying der wie gelähmt dagesessen hatte, schrie erst auf als diese Krallen nur noch wenige Zentimeter von seinem Hals entfernt waren.

"_Ahhhhh....."_

Ying zitterte und wollte die Augen nicht öffnen, er spürte wie eine warme Flüssigkeit an seinem ganzen Körper hinabran. Eine Träne lief aus seinem Augenwinkel und seine Gedanken sagte nur eines aus:

_"Das ist dein Blut ! Du wirst sterben !"_

Doch dann drang noch etwas in seinen Kopf:

_"Und wieso hast du keine Schmerzen ?"_

Ying öffnete die Augen... hatte jemand zu ihm gesprochen ? Er sah niemanden.... niemanden, bevor ihm eine grüne Flüssigkeit ins Auge ran. Er sah an sich hinab und sah das sein ganzer Körper und alles rund um ihn von einem grünen Schleim umgeben war. Er spürte wie sich sein Magen verkrampfte und zusammen mit einem Gedanken kehrte auch sein Frühstück ins einen kopf zurück:

_"Das ist die Hexe !!!"_

Als er wieder schlucken konnte und er den Rest Galle gerade seinen Hals hinunter getrieben hatte, trieb ihm der Geruch seines Erbrochenen und der Gestank der Hexen Reste ihm fast wieder die Galle hoch. Fast schon benebelt von Übelkeit und Gestank kroch er auf allen vieren an den Rand des Sees und ließ sich kopfüber in den See plumpsen. Als sein Kopf unter Wasser war, verstummte endlich der Schrei in seinem Kopf nach Rettung vor dem Gestank ...wenige Augenblicke später kam aber der Schrei nach Luft auf. Ying war noch nie gut in Sport gewesen.... wo andere Jungs in seinem Alter Minuten lang unter Wasser blieben und schwammen, konnte Ying nichtmahls über Wasser ,ehr als ein paar Minuten ohne Pause schwimmen. Als er wieder ruhig atmete, stellte er glücklich fest, das er nun nur noch nass aber dafür sauber war. Als er aus dem Wasser gehen wollte, knickten seine Beine unter ihm ein, er war durch Übelkeit und Schreck so geschwächt das er erst jetzt merken konnte das er keine kraft mehr hatte. Als er wieder unter Wasser stürzte, wurde alles ruhig um ihm... und langsam dunkel. Doch bevor sich diese selstsamme Nacht über ihn legte, sah er wie zwei große Schlagen auf ihn zu glitten. Diese Schlangen zogen ihn aus dem Wasser und er sah nur noch wie im Traum das Gesicht eines bärtigen Manns.

**zurück in Yings Heimatdorf**

_"Verflucht wo bleibt der Junge nur. Mutter du hättest ihn nicht alleine weggehen lassen sollen."_

Seine alte Mutter saß zwar angespannt in ihrem alten Stuhl, doch sie sagte sehr ruhig und schon fast etwas zornig:

_"Sei Ruhig und hüte deine Zunge mir gegenüber. Du bist früher genau so oft durch die Gegend gestrolcht ...hast mir auch unzählige mal Angst gemacht ...und da warst du schon jünger als Ying. Also setzt dich hin und mach eine alte Frau nicht willig ihren alten Sohn übers Knie zu legen !"_

Yings Vater schlug wütend seine Faust auf den Tisch:

_"Sei nicht närrisch Mutter ! Ich war stark ! Schon immer war ich stark ! Aber du weißt es genau... Ying ist schwach... mehr als das ! Er ist ein Fehler Gottes....."_

Mitten im Wort brach der Mann ab, als die Tür zu Wohnküche aufgetreten wurde. Yings Vater blickte mit offenem Mund zu dem Mann, der neben seinem unglaublich schimmernden Panzers und des feurigen Umhangs mit dem Symbol der Kirche, auch eine kleine tropfende Gestalt im Arm hielt. Yings Vater wollte eine Schritt auf ihn zumachen und etwas sagen, doch der Ritter brüllte ihn an und brachte ihn so zum stoppen:

_"Du elender Narr ! Ich sollte dir den Kiefer brechen ,dafür das du den Namen und Willen des Herren für deine Dummheit in lästerliche Worte gekleidet hast ! Und nun hol mir sofort ein Handtuch und ihr,"_

sagte er mit freundlicher und ruhiger Stimme zu Yings Großmutter:

_", setzt bitte einen Topf mit heißem Wasser auf, ich werde dem Jungen eine Medizin einflössen müssen."_

Die Alte stand auf und nahm einen kleinen Kessel von einem Harken. Während sie nach draußen schlenderte, warf sie ihrem Sohn noch einen Blick zu. Als dieser den Zorn und die Bitterkeit in den Augen seiner Mutter sah, schlich er wie ein geprügelter Hund aus dem Zimmer um das geforderte Handtuch zu holen.

**wenige Stunden nach dem Sonnenaufgang:**

Yings Magen rebellierte als er die Augen aufschlug, doch trotzdem er das Gefühl hatte sich übergeben zu müssen, scheinen weder sein Magen noch sein Hals die Kraft zu haben, etwas aus seinem Inneren hoch zu würgen. Während er mit einem sehr unwohlen Gefühl versuchte sich aufzurichten, grummelte es immer wieder in ihm und er verspürte trotz dem warnenden widerwärtigen Geschmack von Galle in seinem Hals eine ziemliches verlangen nach Essen. Ein wenig hoffnungsvoll drehte er den Kopf seinem Nachttisch zu, sicher würde dort ein Glas Wasser stehen oder eine andere Flüssigkeit um den Geschmack nach Gala aus dem Hals zu waschen. Doch der Nachttisch war nicht da... er blickte auf eine große Metallplatte. Als er die Verwunderung langsam überwand, blickte er auf und sah in ein bärtiges Gesicht. Er wollte den Mund öffnen und etwas sagen, doch als würde die frische Luft etwas bewirken, drohte sein Magen erneut mit einem Aufstand. Der Bärtige sah es und drückte ihm ein stark riechendes Tuch unter die Nase. Yings Magen beruhigte sich fast augenblicklich und er erkannte die zwei silbernen Schlangen wieder die er im Wasser gesehen hatte. Als der Mann das Tuch aus seinem Gesicht nahm, konnte er einen Moment die schön gearbeiteten Kettenarme bewundern, die ihn aus dem Wasser gezogen hatte. Er drehte seinen Kopf vorsichtig und sah dann seinem Gegenüber in die Augen. Dieser lächelte und sagte: 

_"Schön das es dir besser geht Junge. Ich bin froh das du dich sogar schon bewegen kannst,"_

er griff neben sich und hielt Ying dann einen kleinen Becher an den Mund: 

_"trink das, es schmeckt fast so scheußlich wie die Galle, aber es wird dir schell wieder auf die Beine helfen."_

Ying öffnete den Mund nur soweit wie es nötig war und der Ritter hob den Becher langsam höher, bis die Flüssigkeit in seien Mund zu rinnen begann. ALs Ying etwas davon im Mund hatte, nahm der Mann den Becher wieder zurück und wartet darauf das er schluckte, doch als es nicht tat meinte er ein wenig verstimmt: 

_"OK du bist also einer von den schlimmen Fällen."_

Schnell zuckten seine Hände vor, er drückte Yings kopf zurück und drückte genau so grob seine Nase zu. Erst wand sich Ying unter diesem überraschenden Griff, doch als er um Hilfe rufen wollte, schluckte er die Medizin hinunter. Sofort ließ der Mann ihn los. 

_"Wieso musstest du es dir auch so schwer machen."_

Ying hörte deutlich den amüsierten Unterton und sagte darauf: 

_"Wer seid ihr eigentlich ? Für einen Mediziner tragt ihr euer Kochgeschirr etwas nah am Körper."_

_Der Mann bekam große Augen und einen Moment lang hatte Ying Angst das der Mann böse werde würde, doch dann hoben sich dessen Mundwinkel und er fing an laut und ehrlich zu lachen._

_"Du gefällst mir Junge ! Bei dieser Medizin noch Humor."_

Der Mann stand auf und blickte auf ihn hinab... Ying stieg die Scharmesröte ins Gesicht, er wusste das dieser Mann ihn irgendwie aus dem See gezogen hatte ...und dann beleidigte er ihn auch noch, ihn einen Ritter, der ihn wahrscheinlich mit dem kleinen Finge zerquetschen könnte. 

_"Junger Herr,"_

sagte er mit einem freundlichen Lächeln und ohne eine spur von Spott in der Stimme: 

_"darf ich nun erst einmal fragen mit wem ich hier die Ehre habe ?"_

_"Mein Namen ist Ying. Aber wer seid ihr Herr ?"_

Der Mann stemmte die Arme gegen die Hüfte und sagte dann fröhlich: 

_"Ich bin niemand, nur ein bescheidener Diener der Kirche, der mit seinem Kochgeschirr als rechte Hand des Legisters durch das Land zieht."_

Ying wurde bleich und hinter ihm in der Tür, sah er gerade noch wie auch seien Großmutter bleich wurde und stammelte: 

_"Der... der Großjumarand.... oh Herr..."_

Zum Glück war der Bärtige schnell genug bei ihr, denn wie vom Blitz getroffen viel sie in Ohnmacht. Ying selbst spürte wie sich trotz der Medizin sein Magen wieder verkrampfte... er hatte den Großjumarand der heiligen Mutter Kirchen beleidigt... in seinem Zimmer ! 

** wenige Stunden nach dem Mittagsmahl**

Ying hatte während der ganzen Zeit seinen Kopf nicht gehoben und nur müßig seinen Teller gelehrt. Der Großjumarand hatte sich mittlerweile vom Tisch entfernt und war mit Yings Vater und seiner Großmutter in den Garten gegangen. Ying jedoch war geblieben... er fürchtet sich plötzlich vor dem Mann. Es waren so viele Geschichten über ihn erzählt worden... 

_"Er kann mit seinen Augen in deine Seele blicken und wenn er will dein Herz anhalten..."_

_"Seine Hände können töten wenn sie dich nur sacht berühren..."_

_"Er hat bereits mehr Menschen bekehrt als es in unserem Dorf gibt, man sagt das Magie eines seiner Mittel ist."_

Dies und mehr wurde von ihm erzählt, aber trotzdem war da auch etwas das Ying zweifeln ließ. Legister Lerinis der große ehrwürdige Vater der Mutter Kirche war im ganzen Land als gütiger und absolut guter Mensch bekannt, konnte jemand wie er einen Mann zu seiner Rechten machen, wenn nicht auch dieser das Gute verkörperte ? Außerdem hatte er, wenn auch nur von Leute über die man nicht oft reden sollte, laut seines Vaters, anderes gehört. 

_"Er ist ein großer Heiler und Naturkundler." _

_"Sein Schwert und seinen Schild hebt er nur um die Unschuldigen von den Mächten der Dunkelheit zu schützen."_

_"Er ist einer der wahren Helden unser Zeit und würde für den geringsten Bauern sterben !"_

Am tiefsten hatte sich aber der Satz des alten Doktors in sein Herz gebrannt, der ihn einmal während sein Vater krank gewesen war zu Seite genommen hatte und gemeint hatte: 

_"Der Großjumarand kommt nur zu Menschen die der Mutter Kirche sehr wichtig sind, er ist der gewappnete Engel, der die Wege der Mutter Kirche freihält ! Für solchen Unsinn wie Bekehren und Hexen jagen gibt es genug sogenannte Jumaranden."_

Ying seufzte und stand vom Tisch auf, eine Moment überkam ihn zwar ein wenig Schwindel, doch der hielt nicht lang an. Als er seinen Teller in einen Wassergefüllten Eimer zu dem anderen Geschirr getan hatte, ging er an das kleine Fenster und blickte in den Garten. Gerade in diesem Moment ging knarrend die Tür zum Garten auf und seine Großmutter schlurfte hinnen. 

_"Geh zu ihnen mein guter Junge... Leb wohl."_

Sie schlurfte weiter, Ying hatte gesehen das sie geweint haben musste und noch immer schluchzte sie. Er wusste nicht wieso, doch statt hinter seiner Großmutter her zu gehen und sie zu trösten, ging er in den Garten und ließ sie in ihrer Trauer zurück. Er fand die Beiden schweigend auf einer Gartenbank sitzend. erst jetzt viel ihm auf wie klein sein Vater neben dem gerüsteten Mann aussah. Als er vor sie trat, schwieg auch er einen Moment ... auch sein Vater hatte geweint. 

_"Du wolltest mich sprechen Vater ?"_

Sein Vater blickte auf, noch immer rannen die Tränen an seiner Wange hinab. Als er seinen Sohn einen Moment in die Augen geblickt hatte, wandte er sich ab und ließ den großen Krieger neben sich sprechen: 

_"Du wirst mit mir auf eine Reise kommen... dein Vater und deine Großmutter haben es erlaubt. Wir werden gleich aufbrachen, hol bitte nur das nötigste aus deinem Zimmer. Mein Schiff liegt am Strand im Süden und,"_

er zeigte in die Richtung in der der See Krus Lirim lag und Ying sah die dunklen Wolken darüber, 

_"wir werden noch vor dem Sturm aufbrachen."_

Ying sah mit ungläubigen großen Augen zu den Beiden, doch sein Vater gab ihm ein Handzeichen zu tun wie ihn geheißen wurde. Kurz zögernd ging er zurück zum Haus, doch hinein musste er nicht mehr, denn seine Großmutter stand in der Tür, in ihren Armen ein Bündel mit Kleidung und Essen. Sie reichte es ihm und griff dann in die Tasche ihrer Schürze. 

"Nimm das Ying und pass gut auf es auf. Es gehörte deiner Mutter und ich bin sicher sie hätte gewollt das du es bekommst. Leb wohl mein Junge und nun spurte dich." 

Ying sah verdutzt auf das kleine Beutelchen das ihm seine Großmutter um den Hals legte. Die Kordeln an der es befestig war, passte und sah auch so aus wie eine Halskette. Er blickte sie an, sah ihre Tränen und ließ das Bündel fallen. Dann schlug er die Arme um seine Großmutter und drückte sich an sie... und er begann zu schluchzen. Doch seine Großmutter hob seinen Kopf und gab ihm einen Kuss auf die Stirn: 

_"Sei stark mein Junge. Gott behüte dich auf deinem Weg.... Auf Wiedersehen."_

_"Auf Wiedersehen Großmutter und bis Bald."_

Dann hab er das Bündel wieder auf und ließ das Haus hinter sich zurück.... fest entschlossen, nicht zu weinen und selbst seinem Vater gegenüber stark zu sein. Yings Großmutter war wieder ins Haus gegangen, hatte sich hingesetzt und tat nun das, was sie ihrem Enkeln geraten hatte nicht zu tun.... sie weinte aus vollem Herzen. Ying hörte es nicht, denn er war bereits zu seinem Vater und dem Großjumarand gegangen. Sein Vater war aufgestanden und zu ihm gegangen. Selbst jetzt war sein Vater so anders als sonst, er umarmte seinen Sohn und drückte ihn an sich, so feste, als ob er fürchtete, das man sie auseinander reißen würde. Ying kämpfte mit den Tränen und um sich abzulenken fragte er: 

_"Wohin werde ich gehen ?"_

_Du wirst mit ihm eine kurze Reise zu große Festung der Kirche machen. Dort ein paar Wochen lernen und dann hier her zurück kehren. Es ist nur ein kleines Geschenk. "_

Yings Herz wurde leichter, bei den Verhalten das er bei seiner Großmutter und seinem Vater bemerkt hatte, hatte er geglaubt er würde nie wieder kommen. Sein Vater stand dann ganz plötzlich auf und schlug ihm auf die Schulter. 

_"Guck doch nicht so... ich weine doch nur weil ich solange eine Tagelöhner bezahlen muss."_

Ying lächelte und sagte fast schon wieder fröhlich: 

_"Vater ich hoffe ich werde bald wieder Zuhause sein."_

_"Ich will nicht eilig erscheinen, doch bitte lass uns jetzt gehen Ying, der Sturm kommt näher."_

Der Großjumarand trat neben ihn und führte ihn am Arm entlang nach Süden. Er drehte sich nicht mehr um.... der Mann war sich darüber bewusst das er Ying später lange trösten müsste. Denn sein Vater hatte ihn belogen und er war Gott dankbar dafür, das Ying seine kindliche Naivität noch nicht verloren hatte. Aber wenigstens würden Yings Familie diese Qualen erspart bleiben... er hatte ihnen ein tödliches Schlafmittel dagelassen. Er blickte zu Ying und fragte ihn: 

_"Glaubst du an die Gnade Gottes und daran das gute Menschen ins Paradies geleitet werden ?"_

Ying sah zu ihm auf und meinte mit einem Achselzucken: 

_"Ja das tu ich, weshalb fragt ihr mich das ?"_

_"Ich frage nur damit ich dich später daran erinnern kann."_

Und als die Beiden später das Schiff betraten, das kurz darauf in See stach betraten, lagen Yings Vater und Großmutter bereits zusammen und händehaltend im Bett. Der Trank hatte sie bereits auf den Pfad zum Jenseits gebracht ... und so hörten sie nicht wie das Donnern des Sturmes auf ihr Dorf herab kam... und wie sich dieser Donner mit dem klappern vieler Pferdehufe vermischte.... 

Kapitel 2

Der Sturm bricht los

Die Schenkel fest an das Pferd gepresst, der Mantel im Sturmwind wehend.....vielen die Ritter des Guhlsterns ins Dorf ein. Unter den stahlbeschlagenen Hufen ihrer Rösser, zitterten die Steine des Pflasters. Der Wind sang ein Lied des Schreckens ,als es durch die Schlitze der Rüstungen pfiff und die Schwerter reflektierten das Licht der Sonne zu einem grauenhaften Zerbild. Der Erste, der die Ritter ins Dorf galoppieren sah, war der greise Küster... er war gerade aus seiner Kapelle getreten und starten den Reitern einige Zeit nur ungläubig entgegen. Als er dieses Walze aus Metall nicht mehr nur seiner Phantasie zuordnen konnte, ging er zurück ins Innere und humpelte so schnell wie er konnte zum Glockenseil. In früheren Zeiten hatte er in Brandfällen geläutet und hoffte nun das die Dorfbewohner schnell hinaus eilen würden, um sich vor dieser Gefahr in Sicherheit zu bringen. Gerade als er zweimal an dem dicken Seil gezogen hatte, spürte er einen plötzlichen Stoß in seinen Rücken und einen Schmerz der so Stark war als währe seine Brust zerfetzt. 

_"Oh Gott..."_

Sein letzter Atem entrann zischend seinem Körper, nachdem er kurz das Loch gesehen hatte das in seiner Brust klaffte und ein letztes mal ein flehen an Gott gerichtet hatte. Wie ein Sack sackte er zu Boden. Yang stieg gleichgültig über die Leiche des Alten. Mit einem Streich fegte er dann den Altar leer und setzte sich dann, den Blick durch ein Fenster aufs Dorf gerichtet, auf den weißen Marmor. Als er sah wie die Bürger auf die Kapelle zuströmten, wandte er seine Blick wieder ab, betrachtet statt dessen den goldenen Becher unter sich. es war der Kelch aus dem der Wein an die Menschen verteilt worden war, nun ergoss sich der Wein in einer Lache auf den Steinfliesen und versickerte langsam in den Fugen. Yang spuckte in die rote Flüssigkeit: 

_"Pah... Blut Gottes. Ein Toter blutet nicht mehr.... und bald wird er seinen letzten Tropfen verlieren."_

Yang stieß sich vom Altar hinunter und ging eiligen Schrittes aus der Kapelle hinaus, seine Fußspuren zeigten deutlich das er den Wein selbst jetzt noch mit Füßen trat. Als der Wein unter seinen Schuhen sich mit dem Dreck außerhalb der Kapelle vermischte, sah er sich um und rief einen Ritter, der gerade in der Nähe einen Bauern niederstach. Dieser trat Mann den er gerade den Todesstoß verpasst hatte seinen Plattenstiefel ins Gesicht, worauf dieser nach hinter kippte und so das Schwert des Ritters freigab. Der Ritter kam zu Yang und beugte vor ihm ein Knie: 

_"Ich bin nicht würdig."_

Yang grinste. 

_"Hol den Nestronohm.... Du darfst dich ihm opfern."_

Der Ritter erhob sich, verneigte sich und sagte im gehen freudig: 

_"Habt Dank."_

Als der Mann sich entfernt hatte ging Yang zurück in die Kirche und dachte dabei: 

_"Wie recht du hast.... eigentlich bist du es gar nicht Wert mit deinem Tod dem Sieg zu dienen."_

Wenige Augenblicke später hörte Yang das aufschreien des Mannes den er weggeschickt hatte... seine Seele hatte den Preis für diese Gnade zu spüren bekommen. Und dann... dann erhob sich der Alte... oder besser zog er sich mit einem Glockenklang an dem Seil hoch. Yang hielt ihm die flache Hand entgegen....einen Moment geschah nichts, doch dann zog sich langsam der Schatten rund um den Mann zusammen ... und verschlang ihn. Alles was der Schatten zurück ließ war ein Skelett, das nicht mehr zu sein schien wie der Schatten, der zuvor das Fleisch von seinem Körper genagt hatte. Doch ging das Skelett dann aus der Kappel .... und ließ sich im Boden versinken. Yang sah das außerhalb der Kapelle dasselbe mit den Toten geschah. Als diese unheiligen Skellete schließlich alle im Boden versunken wahren, ging Yang zu einer Wand der Kapelle, nahm eine der Fackeln aus der Wandhalterung und verließ dann das Gebäude. Dann wandte er seinem Blick dem dunklen Gewitterhimmel über sich zu und schrie: 

_"Sie gut hin Gott ! Dein Hoffnungsträger wird bald durch den Rauch zu dir kommen.... genau wie deine "Häuser auf Erden"._

Yang schleuderte die Fackel wieder in den Innenraum der Kirche... als er zu seinen versammelten Rittern ging, hörte er hinter sich wie das Holz bereits unter der leckenden Zunge des Feuers zu knarren begann. 

Yang stellte sich vor die Reihen seiner Ritter, drehte sich dann jedoch um und sah mit Zufriedenheit wie das Dorf hohe Flammensäulen in den Himmel wachsen ließ. 


End file.
